


too sad about dante to come up with an actual title

by applesinnamon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Death, M/M, Major Spoilers, Murder, i GUESS???? character study makes this sound far more erudite than it is i’m really just gay and sad, i jus wrote this thing out today, not even an hour i just cranked it out and here we are, spoilers for 10x07, ugghghhhh im sooo emooooooooo, we got played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesinnamon/pseuds/applesinnamon
Summary: i dunno dudes. dante thought process headcanon? god i wish that episode hadn’t happened...major spoilies for 10x07 i CANNOT stress enough how much you should not be reading this if u haven’t seen It yet
Relationships: Dante/Siddiq, KIND OF its written as one sided but hey i’m not stopping you
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	too sad about dante to come up with an actual title

**Author's Note:**

> heart= broken. twd struck me over the head with a rock last night, killing me instantly. they just couldn’t let dante be the himbo he was always meant to be....kind of cringe 😳

Dante knows he shouldn’t actually bond with anyone here, not when he’s supposed to be slowly picking them all off, but hey, sometimes a guy can’t help it! And anyways, Alpha’s not exactly here, now is she? And he didn’t realize that the poor dude in the barn was gonna turn out to be a super hot doctor that he was “helping out” in the infirmary constantly! Bad luck on that one, but not much can be done about that. Dante is well aware that he is here for a good time, not a long time, and there’s really no harm in just having a little crush on the good doctor.

Except maybe it wasn’t just a little crush. Siddiq was...good. There’s not really any other way to put it, he’s just an all around good person. Dante almost even feels a little bad for what he did and what he’s currently doing. Almost. Still, that “almost” is already way more than he bargained for. He can’t be getting soft here. Perhaps if he was in a better state, he could find a pun for that, but this is not the case. Falling in love with the man he traumatized isn’t the ideal situation for anybody involved. Especially when he is continuing to do so on orders from the most dangerous person he’s ever known. Especially when said man has a very straight relationship with one of the ladies here. Has a little gremlin with her, even.

Man. What a situation. Sure, there might be a way to smooth things over, make sure Siddiq never finds out, but that would be way too much effort and risk for Dante, personally. He’s got too much at stake here to risk his own safety for one dude he got just a bit too attached to. Hm. Just like him to bond with the first attractive man who shows him the slightest bit of attention. If only Alpha knew of his current train of thought; he’d get totally murdered on the spot, no questions asked! And maybe she would be justified in doing this. 

This…place, this way of living, it truly was evil. Giving a man hope for the future when this facade of security could never last. Really, these people should be thanking him for pulling back the curtain on this little show early; better than waiting until they completely lose their survival skills before their walls come crumbling down, as they always would. At least this way, maybe they’ll have a chance to survive out here in the new world in the only way that seems to work.

That’s what Dante tells himself, anyway. It’s easy to get lost in it all. Of what could’ve been.   
Unfortunately, this is no longer the way of the world. The concept of settling down and having a nice life has been completely out of the picture in Dante’s mind for years, even before the dead started walking. This is the way things are now, he repeats in his mind, over and over again as he takes the life of the man who very nearly ruined his own. 

In the present, on the floor of this decrepit room, he holds Siddiq’s body in his arms. 

This is the way things have to be.

Dante, more tenderly than he will admit to, sets him on the ground, stands up, dusts himself off, expression neutral.

No use dwelling on what could have been, not here, not anymore.

He still has a lot of work to do, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> god. this is truly the nightmare scenario. i am a fool of the highest caliber welcome to my circus


End file.
